Problem: Rewrite ${((3^{3})(7^{7}))^{6}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 7^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((3^{3})(7^{7}))^{6} = (3^{(3)(6)})(7^{(7)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{3})(7^{7}))^{6}} = 3^{18} \times 7^{42}} $